


Grey Skies and Diamond Eyes

by theme_beans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, How do you describe something that doesn't exist?, I Don't Even Know, Ramblings, mayble something like good omens or sherlock or supernatural, might have oneshots for different fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theme_beans/pseuds/theme_beans
Summary: This is a collection of ramblings. Some "chapters" may be a collection of expressed thought, a one-shot from a various fandom, or maybe even the secret to the universe. Who knows what one may find in the deepest corner of the internet.





	Grey Skies and Diamond Eyes

<strike>How do you describe something that does not yet exist? That is why we've started here, in the middle. I can't introduce something that has yet to come to fruition, nor can I describe the ending of such a thing.</strike>

Never mind. If I continue on like this, I'll only confuse.

<strike>Once upon a time in a land far, far, away....</strike>

No, no, no.... This isn't a fairy tale for god's sake!

I'd better just give you the short and long of it. I am not in the slightest bit a writer. However, there are some stories that need to be told, and it only seems fit that I should be the one to tell them. After all, they are figments of my imagination. Remnants of a long forgotten pipe dream that never really bubbled over the surface of my subconsciousness, and as such they're ragged and torn. 

Please forgive the ramblings of the lunatic, for they wish to impart upon you the blessed knowledge of their folly, but care not for the intricacy of articulation. 


End file.
